bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kido List (X-Faction)
Below is a list of Kido techniques that in addition to those revealed by members of the Gotei 13, have been used or created by members of X-Faction. There has been an extensive amount of time spent by X-Faction's 5th Division on learning the vast array of Kido techniques performed by past practitioners of the art. In addition to this, the 5th Division has invented several of their own kido techniques to employ on the battlefield serving as an elite unit of Kido Specialist that rival the Gotei 13's Kido Corps in knowledge and power. Bakudo (Binding Spells) 1. Sai (塞, Restrain) Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. Incantation: Unknown 3. Aakutou (Arc Light) - The user manipulates the sun's brilliant light to arc and shine brightly in the face of the enemy temporarily blinding them. 4. Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) An energy rope entangles the target's arms. Incantation: Unknown 8. Seki (斥, Repulse) Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. Incantation: Unknown 9. Geki (撃, Strike) Engulfs the target in red light, completely paralyzing them. Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" 9. Hōrin (Disintegrating Circle) Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempt to trap a target. the end of it remains in the hands of the user allowing them to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. The Kidō is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together. Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!" 21. Sekienton (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape) Creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb. Incantation: Unknown 26. Kyokko (曲光, Curved Light) Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object. Incantation: Unknown 30. Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in a shape of an equilateral triangle. Incantation: Unknown Hado (Destructive Spells) 1. Shō (衝, Thrust) - Pushes the target away from the caster.Incantation: unknown 4. Byakurai (白雷, white'' Lightning'') - The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from the first and middle finger.Incantation: unknown 11. Tsuzuri Raiden (製本雷, Bound Lightning) - Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through.Incantation: unknown 15. Masshiro Kiba '''(White Fang) - The user fires a single beam of white fire into the air that archs and splits into three separate spheres of energy that rains down upon the enemy from the above. '''39. Senkensha Tou (Seering Light) - The user extends his/her pointer and index fingers out towards the enemy and releases a bright yellow/orange slender beam of light burning its way through whatever it touches. 61. Hakou Kimou ''(Crawling Deception) ''- A follow up tactic to Hado #15, in case the three pronged attack of the white fang misses, the beams of energy penetrate the surface and travel into the depths below. The white fire continues to burn beneath the surface becoming hotter and more powerful. At the command of the user, the three spheres of fire erupt upward in an explosive column of heat and energy obliterating anyone caught in its path. '''95''. '''Noboriryuu (Rising Dragon) - Using a special red feather, typically tied to an anchored instrument such as a dagger, large needle or a sword the user strikes the thin metal wire attached to the chosen instrument creating a spark to ignite a line of fire which travels along the metal wire to the dragon's feather which once lit, explodes in a fiery blaze unleashing a large dragon composed of fire which spirals around the target in a large arch upwards towards the skies. Once the dragon reaches the top of its flight a massive pillar of fire erupts and engulfs the enemy within incinerating them. Incantation: He who governs the blood drenched skies, come forth and devour my enemy with your rage. Let your path set ablaze the infidel, and scorch the heart of the wicked. Kindo (Forbidden Spells)